Web-based and other search services have proliferated in recent years. Those search pages and other resources have gradually increased in power and sophistication. One area in which search services have become more sophisticated is user search help. For example, some search services today may spell check the words or other search input received from a user after the user has hit the “enter” button or otherwise initiated active search processing on the remote server or other resource. In this manner, the search service may provide enhancements such as correcting obvious typographical errors before the user notices those errors in the returned search results, enhancing the search experience.
However, these and other search enhancements in general rely upon receipt of the search input in its entirety on the server side, before attempting to spell check or otherwise enhance the set of search inputs on the user's behalf. Therefore at least one round-trip of the search terms must take place, before any automatic help is generated. Moreover the search service itself therefore expends processing time on a set of search terms which may contain erroneous terms or other input. Other problems in search and search interface technology exist.